It is previously known to provide metal surfaces with a hard surface layer of another metal applied with the aid of an electric arc. Steel surfaces provided with surface layers of tungsten applied in this manner have for example been used in connection with rollers and die cutting tools. The surface layers, after surface treatment such as grinding and/or polishing, by virtue of their hardness or wear strength, are employed as the wear surfaces on the rollers and the cutting edges on the dies.